


Finding Me

by Nirvella



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: M/M, This is going to be long guys, i don't know where I'm going to go with this, i shall update this more once the story progresses
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-01-16
Updated: 2014-01-17
Packaged: 2018-01-08 23:29:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,842
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1138743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nirvella/pseuds/Nirvella
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>On new year after your 21st birthday you're SUPPOSED to swap bodies with the person you're destined to be with… at least thats what Michael thought.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Ok guys, I’ve been meaning to start some Mavin work for a while and i love the idea for this fic. If anyone can find the post mentioning this PLEASE let me know so i can link it.
> 
> Thank you whoever you are for reading this, Its going to be quite a long chapter fic.

Michael Jones hasn't slept in two days. Pacing and gaming is all he has known for the past 48 hours. He NEEDS to sleep tonight. Its the night he’ll become his soulmate, the night of the new year.   
Michael had known he was gay a long time ago, but never really admitted it. He’d kissed a few girls throughout his time in his younger years, thinking it was right and not knowing boys could also like boys. He also figured it was normal for him to not take up a huge interest into seeing girls as he went through his teen years up to graduation, i mean, you need to study, right?  
It was only when he had graduated school and his mother had asked if he’d ever met anyone that he liked that he finally let himself believe he was gay. He had told his mother confidently and It hadn't really surprised either of them.  
 His soulmate had always meant something to him, probably because his mother never found love with her soulmate. Michaels father was abusive and a horrific alcoholic, forcing him and his mother to flee into hiding and far away from New Jersey, constantly living in fear.  
All his life he had prayed to end up with someone the complete opposite of his father. He wished for someone to wake up within his body and gasp. He wanted what his mother never had.

He eventually kissed his mother goodbye as he walked up the steep stairs to his bedroom. It was 9 minutes until the turn of the new year. Tears had lined his mothers eyes as he all but skipped up the stairs and dove under his covers like a kid on Christmas. His eyelids grew heavy as he promised his mother he’d see her soon. As soon as he awoke in in soul mates body, he’d come back to her.

As a dreamless sleep crept up to his body and lulled him into unconsciousness, he wondered who he’d wake up as, and what his soulmate would think of him. He imagined himself happy with an un-imaginable image of a man. Someone to keep him content and loved. Someone to keep him safe.

 

What seemed like a lifetime later, Michael felt himself start to wake up. Groaning and rolling onto his left side he reached out and perched his glassed on his nose. He was tired and groggy as he made his way downstairs, searching for breakfast. He spotted his mother and nodded and waved at her, sadness was evident within her eyes as she stood up to engulf Michael in a warm embrace.  
“Mom, what are you doing?” He asked her.  In his hazy state everything seemed perfectly normal, he moved away into the kitchen to start making some toast.  
“Michael” She paused looking deep into his eyes “it’s the new year” Shock suddenly overcame him as times stopped and his body froze. A loud smash echoed around the kitchen as a china plate shattered around him, his mind desperately tired to remember what happened last night. He locked eyes with his mother, tears threateningly building up within his eyes.  
“I’m still me” He muttered, collapsing unconscious on the floor. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 2 guys.  
> Review and shit you lovely people.

Therapy was stupid. Michael had spent the last 6 months in therapy. After he had become a single, wandering soul, he had retracted himself into a shell he seldom came out of. His therapist sat across from him, idly flicking a pencil between her fingers and humming out of tune. The contact with her wooded desk echoed around the small but high room they were seated in. The room seemed very stereotypical in Michaels opinion. High backed leather chairs and a wooden desk, behind witch his therapist Kara Eberle was perched. She was a tiny little thing with gentle straight blonde hair. Michael knew she meant well from him, but he couldn't bear to sit in a room and talk about his feelings with someone who was so fucking happy. Yet Miss Eberle was nice enough, and always respected when he wanted to stop talking. They had spent the last hour discussing what he thought about last new years, utter shit in his opinion. He mentally called it the ending of his life, but miss Eberle insisted on him calling it ‘the event’.  
“Michael, i know that this event has been bothering you a lot, but it has happened to other people before. You should talk about it with someone. Your mother pays for these sessions. You really should talk to me about it.” Kara suggests, growing weary and quite obviously seeking the end of their 2 hour session. Michael was sup prised to find himself speaking before he could stop himself.  
“I’m being completely honest with you Miss Eberle. I really hate talking about it towards other people. I have been talking myself through it and thinking ahead, but admitting it to other people is…difficult. i don't know what to do anymore” After the outburst Michael physically deflated. shrinking back into his high backed chair. His metaphorical walls closed around him again, closing him out and leaving his thoughts to rage and smoulder within his head. Silece echoed around the high room, making the young jersey boy squirm uncomfortably.  
‘Tell yourself and tell outer people!” Miss Eberle exclaimed suddenly, dragging the younger from his thoughts as his eyes darted to her. Confusion lined his face.  
‘What do you even mean by that? It makes no fucking sense” He scowled at her, it would be just his luck his therapist lost her mind by helping him find his.  
“I meaaannnn” Kara smiled, dragging the word out in a playful way. “You should record yourself, speak your mind openly, do something you love. i don't know”  
Michael was dumbfounded by her idea, surly that wouldn't do him any good? After a beat of contemplation Kara spoke again.  
“You like video games…right?” Kara asked his tentatively, calming herself after her sudden lapse of inspiration. “Record yourself talking while doing video games, meet new people, you told me you hadn't played video games in a long time. maybe its time you start again.”  
A bell ringing outside of the wooden door into the lobby of the large building rang, signalling the end of his therapy for the week.  
“Goodbye, Michael” Miss Eberle dismissed him happily.  
Michael left without saying a word, ideas and thoughts running through his head. He has missed gaming so much. Maybe it was time to start again.

Maybe Michael was just being stupid when he got home, But the hot headed, messed up boy could not ignore his therapists’ words. He hesitantly walked into his bedroom and plugged in his xbox for the first time in the last 6 months. A newly wrapped copy of the latest Call of Duty was sitting on his shelf. A gift from his mother. She’d been dropping subtle hints like this to him for months. He knew he was worrying her with all his fucking around and refusal to get back into routine, but in all honesty playing seemed foreign to him. Anything that reminded him of his life before the knew year seemed foreign. Controlling his breathing he logged onto his Xbox account and looked to see if any of his former friends where online. 

‘0 Friends online”

The message appeared on his screen before he could open the tab. It seemed all of his so called ‘friends’ had just deleted him. Not that he could blame them, it had been a while.  
Stretching his fingers around the controller his new game fired up on the screen. moments later he was totally immersed within a team death match.  
“Fuck!” Michael swore loudly after his team lost by one measly death. It wouldn't have bothered him so much if it hadn't been his.  
Kids no older than 14 where yelling and cursing out of his TV.  
‘Hey you fag, want to go again?, my K.D could really use a hand”  
“Way to go you fucking looser. I’m leaving this piece of shit lobby”  
Michael could never remember receiving this abuse before. His Kill to Death ratio did suffer pretty badly in that first round, but it had been 6 months, And he had been through a tough time.  
Michaels rage bubbled up within him at the thought. Hastily plugging in his mic he was ready to yell just as much abuse back to these assholes.  
“Hey you fucks, W-“  Cutting himself off abruptly Michael recoiled away from the mic. Only one person was left in the lobby with him.  
“Hey dude, you alright?” The lone player asked him, seemingly uncaring that his team lost.  
It took Michael a while to find his voice, why wasn't this guy bothered?  
“What the fuck do you want man?” Michael spat out after a moment, trying to sound intimidating. But the crack in his voice betrayed him.  
“Woah, calm down there. Im not bothered about how good you play, and i’ll leave if you want me too, but you seem a little pissed…” The unknown player continued. “I’m the only guy here and i don’t judge, if you wanted to talk’  
This guy seemed so calm and strangely caring. Somewhere in Michaels mind there was the lost little voice in his head screaming at him to leave, screaming that nobody cares. Yet the longing to talk to someone that couldn't judge him really appealed to him.  
“How about we play a few more games Mr…” Michael glanced quickly at the players gamer tag. “BrownMan? -dude what the fuck?”  
Hysterical laughter suddenly burst into Michaels ear, causing him to jump.  
“One day you’ll know man, but lets get playing” BrownMan wheezed, trying to control his breathing.

Hours passed and Michael and BrownMan never got bored of each other, constantly bouncing comebacks off each others comments and on multiple occasions caused a full lobby to erupt into laughter. Im Michaels opinion he was getting much better with the help of his newly found friend.  
“Hey BrownMan, LtMkilla. you guys do youtube?”  
A random guy from their current lobby asked. As Ray began to laugh some more and explained they were just fucking amazing people, a sudden thought came into Michaels head.  
“Not yet buddy” was passed his lips before he could stop himself. Yells and questions rattled his ears but one voice caught his attention  
“LtM, i gotta’ go man” BrownMan announced as he swiftly left the lobby and signed offline. What was going on?.  
Sighing heavily Michael muted his mic and placed his headset onto the ground beside him, what was he supposed to do now?. Not in the mood to play anymore, he reached to flip of his Xbox a notification popped up on the upper right corner of the TV.

"Message- BrownMan: Dude, i better be in your videos. You're going in mine."

Moments later another message came through onto the TV screen as Michaels heart was beating at a mile per minute.

‘BrownMan wants to be your friend.’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you guys enjoyed. Im having so much fun writing this.  
> Chapter 3 is half way done and will be up as soon as i can type it all up.  
> LONGER THAN THE LAST ONE.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you guys are liking this.  
> I really have a good feeling about this and its going to be a longish fic.
> 
>  
> 
> Kudos appreciated you lovely people.


End file.
